surprise
by major shipper18
Summary: This story contains mpreg set in late 2015 Aaron and Robert are apart but when a shocking event occurs can it bring them back together
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A scream comes from the backroom and Robert and Diane rush through to find Aaron keeled over on the sofa

Diane: Aaron what's the matter

Aaron: something's not right my stomach its killing me

Diane: what's happened?

Doug comes rushing through with Adam and Vic

Doug: what, s all the noise about

Aaron lets out another cry as tears fall down his cheeks Robert goes over

Robert: maybe it's just a tummy ache

Aaron: I know what a tummy ache feels like Robert and this isn't it

Vic: Adam go get Emma

He runs through to the bar

Aaron: I'm gonna die

Robert: Aaron you're not gonna die don't be stupid

Adam: through here

Emma rushes over to Aaron

Emma: what's happened?

Aaron: my stomach its killing me it's been like this for hours butit's never been this bad

Emma: how long does it hurt for

Aaron: I don't know maybe every four minutes

Emma: that's not possible

Robert: well what are they

Emma: they sound like their contractions

Aaron: what

Robert: but that's...

Aaron: what the hell

Water stains his jeans

Emma: your waters have broken

Aaron turns to Robert glaring

Aaron: you bastard look what you've done to me

Robert: well it's not my fault I didn't know you could get pregnant

Emma: Diane I need some towels

Aaron: there must be some mistake I can't be having a baby I'm a man

She puts a long towel over Aaron's middle

Emma: I know now get your jeans of

He takes jeans and underwear of before jolting up and screaming in pain

Robert: shh it's alright just take deep breaths

Emma: okay Aaron I need you take some deep breaths and I need you to start pushing

Aaron: I can't it hurts

Emma: I know it hurts but you need to push

A contraction comes and Aaron starts to push

Emma: good lad

Aaron grabs Roberts hand squeezing tightly as Robert wipes sweat away from his forehead

Aaron: whys this happening I was finally free of you

Robert: it's not my fault this time

Aaron: ahh god

Robert grabs his hand squeezing tightly

Robert: breathe and push

Emma: you're doing brilliantly

Diane places a cloth on Aaron's forehead

Diane: just keep breathing pet

Emma: okay Aaron I can see its head I just need one more push

He screams as he pushes

Adam: come on mate your nearly there

With one final push cries are heard

Emma: it's a girl you wanna see her

Aaron nods tearfully as Emma places the crying girl in his arms

Aaron: hi my little miracle I'm your daddy so is that idiot next to me

Robert laughs tearfully as he reaches his finger over to stroke her cheek

Robert: hi sweetheart hopefully if I play my cards right ill get to look after you sometimes

Emma: any names on such short notice

Aaron: Mira Sarah

Emma: Mira Sarah livesy

Aaron: no Mira Sarah Sugden

Robert smiles gratefully

Aaron: I'll give you a chance to be part of her life but if you mess up...

Robert: I won't I promise you I will never let her down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A month later

Robert walks into pub

Chas: what do you want?

Robert: to see Mira or is that not allowed

Chas: Aaron must be mad to let her anywhere near you

Aaron walks in with Mira in her pram

Aaron: will the pair of you pack it in Robert stop winding my mum up and mum I will decide who gets to see Mira thank you very much

Chas: why does he get to see her when your dad cant

Aaron: because Roberts her dad where as Gordon is a waste of space that I don't want anywhere near her

Aaron breathes deeply handing Mira to Robert

Aaron: have her back for tea yeah

Robert: course I will

Aaron kisses Mira on the forehead

Aaron: have a good afternoon with daddy my little Mira

Robert leaves with Mira

Aaron: Robert maybe a cheating arsehole but he adores Mira and I'm not taking her away from him

At keepers cottage Roberts lying on the sofa lifting Mira in the air

Robert: you look so much like your daddy your nice one who doesn't screw things up

Mira shows him a gummy smile

Robert: promise me something sweetheart when you grow up promise me you won't make the same mistakes I have promise me you'll be kind like your daddy

she gurgles and puts her hand on his face

Robert: you wanna know a secret Mira I still love daddy but I've done too many bad things for him to love me back

Unbeknown to him Vic is sitting on the stairs and has heard everything

Later as Robert is walking up to the pub with Mira in her pram Chrissie drunkenly stumbles towards him with an embarrassed Lawrence behind her

Chrissie: nice to see you've finally got a child

Lawrence: Chrissie leave it

Chrissie: bet you knew your precious lowlife scrapper could have kids that's why you had an affair

Robert: don't you dare insult Aaron in front of my daughter

Chrissie: why she should know what a home wrecking thug her father really is

Robert: go home you pathetic bitter cow

Chrissie: why did you do this we could have adopted? You didn't have to go to Aaron we already had a child

Robert: okay one neither Aaron nor me knew that he could have kids two you didn't want any more at all so we couldn't have adopted and finally that pervert of a son of yours was never mine so get lost I need to get Mira back to Aaron

He walks off to the pub

In the backroom Aaron argues with Chas and Gordon

Chas: love please listen to him he wants to be a part of Mira's life

Aaron: he is not going anywhere near Mira are you mad

Gordon: please son

Chas: why can't he see Mira?

Under pressure Aaron snaps

Aaron: BECAUSE HE RAPED ME

Robert walks in with Andy

Robert: you what

Aaron is snapped out of his anger as he realises what he said

Aaron: ignore me I've had too much to drink I'm sorry

He tries walking to Robert but Chas grabs his hand

Chas: Aaron look at me

Aaron: Mum forget it I'm drunk

Chas: you haven't drank since you had Mira

He whimpers

Aaron: mum please

Gordon: you heard him Chas he's drunk leave him

Mum: shut up you I'm talking to my son

Robert shakes with anger as Diane comes in holding Mira

Diane: what's going on?

Chas: love look at me please

Aaron turns around in tears

Chas: did your dad rape you

He sobs

Aaron: yes mum he raped me .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Robert: you bastard

Andy grabs him from behind

Robert: get of me Andy

Andy: no if you lay one finger on him you'll be behind bars is that what you want for Mira

Gordon: I never touched him he's lying to keep us apart

Robert: you liar

Gordon: and you're a mug for believing him

Gordon turns to Chas

Gordon: do you really believe id do that to our own son

Robert: Chas please you know Aaron he wouldn't lie about this think about it this is why he won't let Mira near him

She turns to Gordon

Chas: you have 10 seconds to get out of my sight before I tell Robert to go ahead and kill you

Gordon: are you really gonna believe him over the man you married

Chas: my boy has been messed up for years now I know why

Gordon: exactly he's messed up his mind its playing tricks on him

Chas: just get out you disgust me

Defeated Gordon goes to leave but not before turning to Aaron

Gordon: call me I can get you therapy

Robert lunges at him but is quickly grabbed by Andy again

Robert: get the fuck away from him

Aaron: I don't need therapy I know what you did to me

Gordon leaves after he's gone Aaron starts to sob and Robert comes over to hold him

Robert: Aaron if there's anything I can do

Aaron: I don't suppose you could take Mira for the night

Robert: course I can

Aaron: thank you Robert

Robert: no problem whatever you need I'm here.


End file.
